


Supernatural

by colorfulpenguins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulpenguins/pseuds/colorfulpenguins
Summary: This is a version of Supernatural where Dean has a twin sister named Haley.





	1. Chapter 1: Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, so the mistakes are mine. I'm kinda new at writing fanfics, but I thought I should give it a go. This was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it.

Then

Mary walked into the nursery with her twins. She set them down and said “okay guys say goodnight to Sammy.” 

Haley and Dean both ran towards the crib. 

Haley leaned over first and kissed Sam on the forehead and said “goodnight Sammy.” 

Dean then leaned over and kissed Sam on the forehead and said “goodnight Sammy.” 

Mary walked over to do the same as John came into the nursery. 

Dean and Haley both ran to him squealing “daddy!” 

John scooped up the twins and said “do you think Sam is ready to toss around a ball yet?” 

Both twins giggled and responded “no daddy.” 

Mary left the nursery asking “You got them?” 

John replied “I got them.” 

After a few minutes Haley spoke up “hey daddy, can Dean and I sleep in the same bed tonight?” 

John replied with “sure baby. Night Sammy.” with those words John left the nursery and put the twins to bed. 

Later in the night Mary heard Sam start crying. She got up because John was not beside her. When she got to the nursery she saw a figure and assuming it was her husband she said “John is he hungry?”

The figure just went “shh” and Mary said “Alright” and walked back toward her room. 

She saw a light flickering and then the TV on. When she saw John sleeping in the chair she rushed back to the nursery and screamed. 

John heard Mary scream so he ran to the nursery as fast as he could screaming her name. He saw Mary on the ceiling over Sam’s crib, and went into the room and grabbed his son from his crib. 

When he got to the hallway he was met with Dean and Haley who wore the same terrified expression. John handed Sam to Dean and said “Dean and Haley take your brother outside as fast as you can, and don’t look back. Now go!” 

Dean and Haley ran for their lives and stopped briefly outside the house where they both said “It’s alright Sammy we got you.” 

Then John came running out of the house, scooped up his kids and ran farther away from the house that was now bursting with flames. As the fire department arrived and put out the fire, John sat on the back of his car with his family plotting his revenge.

Now 

Dean and Haley stood outside Sam’s apartment at Stanford. 

Haley glared at her brother as she spoke. “Dean remember our deal” 

Dean interrupted “ya, if Sammy doesn’t want to come he doesn’t have to come. I know Haley.” 

With that they continued to the window to enter the apartment. Dean slid the window open for Haley to slip through. She slid through with ease, and Dean raised the window to slide into the apartment. As he landed Dean knocked over a lamp. 

Haley just glanced at her brother and whispered “klutz.” 

Dean stuck out his tongue at her and they waited for Sam to come see what the noise was. 

When Sam came out he launched at Dean and they wrestled around a little until Dean was on the top and he said “Whoa, easy tiger.” 

Sam looked up at him confused and responded “Dean. You scared the hell out of me.” 

Dean grinned and responded with “that’s because you’re out of practice.” 

Right as Dean said that Sam made a move so that he was on top of Dean. Dean spoke again “or maybe not. Get off of me.” 

Haley giggled and Sam turned to where she had been standing observing her brothers. 

“Haley” Sam said with a little confusion and joy mixed together. “You’re here too.” 

Haley laughed as she responded “well yeah. Dean is my twin brother where else would you expect me to be Sammy.” 

Sam chuckled to himself with her response. He had forgotten how similar Dean and Haley really were, and then cringed at the nickname that Dean and Haley never stopped calling him. He hated being called Sammy it was Sam. Sam was about to respond when there was a click and a light came on. 

They all looked over to see a women standing there. She spoke “Sam what is going on.” 

Sam walked over to her from where he was talking to his siblings and spoke “hey Jess.” He paused before moving on. “This is my sister Haley and my brother Dean. Guys this is Jessica.” 

Haley waved and Dean spoke “well you are just way out of my brothers league.” Haley elbowed him in the gut and he groaned. 

Jessica spoke next. “Let me go put something on.” 

Dean spoke again “no seriously I wouldn’t dream of it I love the smurfs.” 

Haley elbowed her brother again sending him daggers with her eyes. Haley spoke next “anyway, we need to borrow your boyfriend for some family business.” 

Sam looked at his siblings and spoke next. “No. Whatever you have to say to me you can say to Jess.” 

Dean spoke again. “Dad hasn’t been home in a few days.” 

Sam spoke again “so. He is probably working overtime at the mill.” 

Haley spoke again “dad’s on a hunting trip and he hasn’t been home in a few days.” 

Sam realized what they were saying and said “excuse us Jess, we have to talk outside.” 

The three of them then walked outside to continue this conversation not in front of Jessica. “Come on you guys can’t just break into my apartment in the middle of the night and expect me to go with you.” 

Haley glanced at her brother, Dean ignored her and said “Come on Sam, dad is missing and we need your help finding him.” 

Sam argued back, “do you remember the poltergeist, or the devil's gate. He’s always missing and he’s always fine.” 

Dean stopped “not for this long. Now are you going to come with us or not.” 

“I’m not” 

“Why not?” 

“I swore I was done hunting for good.” 

“Come on it wasn’t easy but it wasn’t that bad.” 

“Yeah? When I told dad I was scared of the thing in my closet he gave me a .45.” 

“What was he supposed to do?” 

“I was 9 years old he was supposed to say ‘Don’t be afraid of the dark.”

“Don’t be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what’s out there.” 

“Yeah, I know, but still the way we grew up after mom got killed and dad’s obsession to find the thing that killed her, but we still haven’t found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find.” 

“Save a lot of people doing it too.” 

Sam scoffed. “You think mom would have wanted this for us? Any of us? The weapons training and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors.” 

“So what are you gonna do? Are you gonna just live some normal apple-pie life? Huh?” 

“No, not normal. Safe.” 

“And that’s why you ran away?” 

“I was just going to college. It was dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that’s what I’m trying to do.” 

“Dad’s in real trouble now if he’s not dead already, I can feel it.” 

Haley didn’t say anything, but she felt it too. Something was wrong about this hunt. It felt different. 

“We can’t do this alone.” 

“Yeah you can.” 

“You’re right, I just don’t want to. You know in two years I haven’t bothered you, or asked you for anything.” 

Sam sighed and Haley glared at her brother. “Dean.” 

Sam replied “it’s alright Haley I’ll come, but we have to be back by Monday.” 

“Monday?” 

“I’ve got an interview.” 

“A job interview. Skip it.” 

Haley butted in. “Dean!” 

Sam ignored them and continued. “It’s a law school interview, and it’s my whole future on a plate. So do we have a deal or not?” 

Dean sighed and opened the trunk of the impala to show Sam the research. 

As Dean was explaining Sam said “How come you guys weren’t with dad anyway?” 

Dean replied “We were working a voodoo case down in New Orleans.” 

Sam chuckled and said “Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourselves.” 

Haley butted in “We’re 26 dude, and there’s two of us.” 

Sam just chuckled as his siblings explained what was going on. Sam went inside to get some things and tell Jessica he was going. 

Sam came back out to see Haley sitting in the front seat waiting for her brothers to get into the vehicle. Sam sighed knowing that he wasn’t going to win the war of trying to get the front seat from his sister, so he just went in the back while Dean got in the front. 

They were stopped at a gas station Haley in the front and Sam in the back with a box of cassette tapes in his lap. 

Dean came back out with some snacks and threw some at Haley. 

Sam sighed and said “you guys and dad still running those credit card scams?” 

Dean answered “we just apply they send us the cards.” 

“What names did you use this time?” 

“Burt Affirman, his son Hector and daughter Sally. Scored 3 cards out of the deal.” 

Haley butted in “I don’t like the name Sally sounds weird.” 

Sam chuckled and then said “you guys really need to update your cassette collection.” 

Haley and Dean both looked at Sam with the same look and said “why?” 

Sam ignored the looks on their faces and continued “well, first off their cassette tapes, and second it’s like the best hits of mullet rock.” 

Dean and Haley both gasp as Haley grabs the box from Sam and put a tape in. 

Dean spoke “house rules Sammy” 

then Haley “drivers pick the music” 

then they both finished together “shotgun shuts his cakehole.” 

Sam shook his head as he spoke “Sammy is the name of a chubby 12 year old. It’s Sam.” 

Dean and Haley laughed. 

Haley turned up the volume as Dean said “I can’t hear you Sammy. Music is too loud.” Haley laughed again as Dean pulled out of the gas station. 

While in the car Sam called to the towns and said “okay. So no one in the hospitals or morgues matching dad’s description so that’s a good sign I guess.” 

They pulled up to the bridge where they saw cop cars. Haley reached into the glove box and pulled out a box and handed it to Dean. After a short while Dean pulled out three id’s and gave one to Haley and threw one back at Sam then said “let’s go.” 

They started asking questions and the officer said that we looked a little young for federal marshals. Of course Dean made a comment about the police work and Sam and Dean fought a little. 

They saw walked into town and found a girl putting up posters and figured that must be Amy. 

Haley approached the girl and said “hi. You must be Amy.” 

She said “yeah. Who are you?” 

Dean took over next “we are Tony’s aunt and uncles. That’s Haley, I’m Dean, and that’s Sammy.” 

Amy spoke next “really? He never mentioned you to me.” 

Then they all went into the diner and found out that there was this local legend about this woman who was killed on the highway and she hitchhikes, and whoever she picks up dies. 

Then the library was next, and they found out that there was a woman named Constance who committed suicide after her babies drowned in the bath tub. 

Then they went to the bridge. Sam and Dean started to argue again about the whole school thing. 

Sam then said “mom’s gone, and she’s never coming back.” 

Dean then grabbed him and pushed him up against the bridge and said “don’t talk about her like that” 

then Haley but in “Dean.” 

Then Dean let go. 

They saw the spirit jump off the bridge. 

Then the car started up and Sam said “who’s driving your car?”

Dean then held up the keys, and they all three ran as the car chased after them. 

Then they jumped over the edge of the bride. Sam had hung on to the edge. 

When he got back on the bridge he looked down and shouted “Dean! Haley!” 

Then he heard the mumbled “What?” 

Then he replied “Hey, are you guys all right?” 

Then Dean and Haley both replied “We’re super.” 

Then Sam laughed at his siblings. Dean checked to make sure that the car was okay. 

Then Sam sniffed around, and said “you guys smell like a toilet.” 

Then they went to a motel to get washed off and figure out what the next move would be. That is when they found out their dad had been there. 

Then they found out they were dealing with a woman in white. 

Haley shouted “I get to shower first” and Dean groaned. 

Then Sam said “hey guys about what I said about mom and dad earlier. I’m sorry.” 

Dean held up his hand and said “no chick flick moments” 

then Sam said “all right, jerk.” 

Then Dean said “bitch” 

then Haley shook her head and said “idiots.” 

Dean and Sam both chuckled as they watched their sister go to get cleaned up. 

After both Dean and Haley were ready to go they went to the diner down the street to get some food. They got arrested on the way, but not before warning Sam about them. 

The officer said “so. Fake US Marshals, fake credit cards. You got anything that’s real?” 

Dean responded “my boots.” 

Then Haley laughed as they both got arrested and the officer told them “you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law.” 

Dean and Haley were in the room when the sheriff walked in. “So do you guys want to tell me your real names.” 

Dean answered “I told you it’s Nugent, Ted and Amy Nugent.” 

Then the sheriff talked again saying how they had the missing persons taped to the wall along with satanic mumbo jumbo. 

Then proceeded to say “guys, you are officially suspects.” 

Dean responded “that makes sense. Cause when the first one went missing in ‘82, we were 3.” 

“I know you got partners. One of them’s an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing.” The sheriff went on “so tell me Dean and Haley. This his?” 

Then he threw dad’s journal onto the table. 

“I thought that might be your names.” 

He continued to talk as he flipped to a page that said Dean and Haley 35-111 and was inside a circle. “Now. You guys are staying right here till you tell me exactly what the hell that means.” 

While Dean and Haley were trapped at the station Sam went to see Joseph Welsh, the husband of Constance. Sam was trying to find out what could be wrong that Constance was still here. 

Back at the station Dean said “I don’t know how many times I have to tell you. It’s my high school locker combo.” 

Then Dean and Haley were handcuffed to the table so the sheriff could investigate a 911 call. 

They called Sam “fake 911 call Sammy, I don’t know that’s pretty illegal.” 

Sam smiled “you’re welcome.” 

Then Dean was telling Sam that dad had left Jericho, and told him that they had the journal. Sam was trying to resist the ghost, and Dean and Haley were making their way toward the house.

Dean and Haley got there, and they saw the ghost on Sam, so Dean shot her in the face with his gun. 

Sam then drove the car into the house. 

Dean and Haley attended to Sam and made sure he was okay. They watched the ghost be destroyed. 

Haley spoke first. “So this is where she drowned her kids.” 

Sam said “yeah. That’s why she couldn’t go home. She was scared to face them” 

Then Dean spoke “you found her weak spot. Nice work Sammy.” 

Then slapped Sam on the chest and Sam groaned and responded “I can’t say the same for you. Shooting Caspar in the face, you freak?” 

Dean just responded with “Saved your ass.” 

Then went on “I’ll tell you another thing if you screwed up my car. I will kill you” 

Sam and Haley both laughed and they got in the car to head back to drop Sam off. 

Sam was in the back looking at a map saying that dad was going to Black Rock.

Dean and Haley dropped Sam off at his apartment and went on their way. 

They were driving away and Dean spoke. “Haley does something feel off about this to you.” Haley looked at her brother “yeah. I feel it. Let’s go back.”

Convinced Dean turned the car around and went into the apartment and came out with Sam. 

Haley called the fire department and they all stood watching. 

Sam spoke saying “we got work to do.” Then slammed the trunk of the impala closed.


	2. Chapter 2: Wendigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dean, and Haley investigate Black Water Ridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, so the mistakes are mine. I'm kinda new at writing fanfics, but I thought I should give it a go. This was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it.

Sam was sleeping in the front seat, and Haley was in the back looking at maps of Blackwater Ridge, and giving Dean some looks. 

Sam suddenly shot up and looked at his siblings. 

“What?” He asked. 

Dean answered “are you sure you’re okay?” 

Sam thought and said “yeah. I’m just thinking maybe we left to early. We could have done some more digging.” 

Haley glanced up and said “Sammy. I’m sorry, but we dug around for 3 weeks and found nothing.” 

Dean stepped in “she’s right the only way to find what killed Jessica is to find dad.” 

Sam sighed “I know.” Dean looked at him. “Do you want to drive for a little?” 

Haley knew what her brother was doing so she just stayed silent about it, while Sam said “Dean, you want to let me drive?” 

Dean responded “I just thought you might want to that’s all.” 

Sam moved on “So, find anything?” 

Haley spoke from the back seat as she handed the maps to Sam. “No. It’s really remote, and not much happens there.” 

Sam jumped in before she could finish “so why are we going if there is nothing there?” 

Dean answered “Sam, you know dad wouldn’t have sent us if there wasn’t a case.” 

Sam sighed and waited until they got to the ranger station. They found out that there was a girl named Hailey who wanted to know about her missing brother. 

They talked to her and found out they were probably dealing with a skin walker or black dog. They showed up the next day to where they were hiking into the woods. 

Dean spoke “hey. You got room for three more.” Roy wanted to know who these people were. 

Hailey spoke “these are all the park could muster up for search and rescue.” 

Roy looked at the three of them “you guys are park rangers.” 

Dean spoke “yeah.” 

Hailey looked at them again “you guys have a duffel bag, you didn’t even pack provisions. And you’re not even dressed.” 

Dean looked at her “well, honey I don’t wear shorts.” 

He smiled and walked to catch up with his siblings and Roy. “Tell me Roy, bambi or yogi ever hunt you back?” 

As they progressed on Dean was walking by his sister after talking to Hailey. 

Haley spoke to her brother “do you always have to hit on everything that walks on two legs?” 

Dean just glared at her as they kept walking. They got to the camp and realized they were hunting a wendigo. 

Sam spoke “can I talk to you guys. In private.” 

Haley and Dean both followed their younger brother into the woods away from the group. 

Sam spoke first “guys we have to get these people out of here, go find dad.” 

Haley and Dean both sighed. 

Dean spoke to his brother “Sam listen. We’ll find dad. Until then I think dad want us to pick up where he left off. You know saving people, hunting things the family business.” 

Sam sighed and all agreed that they were going to help people. 

After a while they went looking for Hailey’s brother. They were split up, when Sam and Dean heard the chilling scream of their sister. 

They both ran toward the sound to find out that the girls had been kidnapped. 

They were walking along when Sam yelled “Dean!” 

Dean came running over to where Sam was. “Look at this” said Sam picking up an m&m. 

Dean looked at it and said “hey Haley took my m&m's.” 

Sam looked at his brother “Dean this is better than bread crumbs she left us a trail." 

When they got to the cave the three boys went in. They found the girls along with Ben and Hailey’s brother. 

Dean went straight for his sister “Haley, are you okay?” He asked as he cut her down. 

Haley responded “yeah. I’m fine.” They heard the wendigo growl. 

As they were leaving they split up. Dean and Haley went one way and Sam took the others toward the exit. They ended up saving everyone and getting back to the impala. 

Haley was standing by Sam at the car while Dean spoke to Hailey. 

When Dean walked back over to the car he went over to his sister and gave her a big hug. Sam watched as his siblings hugged each other. 

Dean turned to talk to Sam, not letting go of Haley. “We’ll find dad.” 

Sam sighed. “I know. Until then I’m driving.” 

Dean took the keys out of his pocket and got into the car with Haley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you guys thought, or if you have any insight on what way the story should go, or any details you want to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you guys thought, or if you have any insight on what way the story should go, or any details you want to see.


End file.
